The invention relates to foam pattern assemblies used in lost foam casting processes. More particularly, the invention relates to methods for manufacturing such foam pattern assemblies.
It is known to leak test a casting formed in a lost foam casting process. The purpose of the leak test is to test the integrity of the casting, i.e., to determine whether the casting "leaks." This is important, for example, when the casting is an engine block to be used in a two-stroke internal combustion engine. The leak test is performed by sealing all of the openings of the casting, filling the casting with pressurized air, and then determining whether the casting remains pressurized for a sufficient amount of time. The openings of the casting are sealed with a leak test fixture including a flexible sealing member or gasket surrounding each opening.